


Hair

by Stegowrites



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegowrites/pseuds/Stegowrites
Summary: Bison and F.A.N.G take a break from managing a criminal empire to enjoy each other's company (and bodies). In which Bison likes F.A.N.G's hair quite a lot, and uses his Psycho Powers for things other than fighting.





	Hair

M. Bison had always liked the texture of F.A.N.G's hair: soft and smooth, a long and shimmering river of ebony that flowed between his fingers. F.A.N.G let out a low purr at Bison's touch, leaning into his hand so as to feel more of it. Despite Lord Bison's outwardly cold demeanor, his body was physically quite warm. As far as F.A.N.G knew, no one but he had had the honor of experiencing just _how warm_ Bison's body was, and that made it all the more exciting when they lay like this, naked between silken sheets, gently caressing each others' hair.

Bison thought that F.A.N.G's hair would look nice in a braid. He told him as much, although F.A.N.G laughed the notion off and tucked a few dark strands behind his ear.

"I mean it!" Bison insisted, shifting into a sitting position to better allow F.A.N.G to sprawl out across his lap like a lazy cat.

"I know, my Lord, I'm simply amused by your weirdly specific tastes."

"'Weirdly specific,'" Bison repeated flatly, his white eyes squinted with a look of incredulity.

"The great and powerful Lord Bison, whose interests include..." F.A.N.G clarified as if making a grand announcement, "... _world_ domination, _tremendous_ wealth, the most _advanced technology that humanity has ever seen_ , AND... soft, luscious braids."

"Mmhmm..." The reply was more of a low grunt than anything. F.A.N.G rolled his eyes and reached up to comb his nails over Bison's scalp.

"Don't be so pouty, my Lord. Like I said, it's _endearing_. Furthermore, I'm not _opposed_ to the idea. ...I quite like the thought of making Vega jealous."

It was now Bison's turn to laugh, if only in a quiet chuckle. By now, his white hair had taken on a light lilac hue in the spot where F.A.N.G's poisonous nails raked across it and caused the fibers to cling together in sticky clumps. Although the poison made his scalp itch, and could not have been good for the overall health of his hair, he allowed F.A.N.G to continue, quite enjoying the sensation of physical contact that didn't involve the usual procedure of kicking, punching, and the occasional burst of supernatural energy. Taking a break from managing Shadaloo's schemes was... nice.

Bison ran his hand slowly down F.A.N.G's chest, feeling the ridges of his ribcage, down to the impressively firm abs that were usually hidden beneath layers of long clothing. He anticipated some sort of witty comment when he groped F.A.N.G's narrow hips, but he didn't get one until his touch had ventured between his legs.

"Didn't have enough of me two hours ago, Bison?"

"Hmm... Maybe I'd like to be on top this time..."

"Ha... Second time's a charm, I suppose..." F.A.N.G quipped, his voice trailing off into a high-pitched moan at the sensation of Bison's fist around his cock. Within just a few strokes, he was quite hard, gripping the sheets and the muscles of Bison's arm with enthusiasm. He could feel Bison's erection, too, pressing against his back where he lay across his thighs. F.A.N.G sat up sightly, twisting his body so that he could take hold of it.

His long hair brushed against Bison's shaft when he repositioned, but he didn't bother to move it before commencing the handjob. Bison sighed a bellowing groan of arousal at the feeling of the soft strands of F.A.N.G's hair that curled around his cock, and the prickling chill of poison that dripped from his fingertips.

"Mm... Easy there, Lord Bison, wouldn't want you to cum before you've had the chance to fuck me," F.A.N.G teased as he increased the pacing and pressure of his strokes. Bison bit his lip, shuddering with the attempt to maintain focus on working F.A.N.G's lengthy erection. It was slender and beautiful, flushed in a pastel pink that gradated to a deeper rosy hue at the head. His cock never failed to stir Bison's innermost heat whenever they fucked, especially when it was made slick with his toxins. Again, perhaps not the _safest_ method of intimacy, but they had been involved enough times that if F.A.N.G's poison could have made him ill, or dead, it would have done so by now.

When they were both sufficiently prepared for intercourse, Bison rolled F.A.N.G onto his side and positioned himself behind, lifting one of the lanky man's narrow legs up over his shoulder. F.A.N.G looked back at him through a curtain of messy hair, which Bison grabbed by the fistful when he thrust himself inside him.

F.A.N.G yelped with surprise and glee at his Lord's assertiveness, although he supposed that some would consider it _impatience_. The man had all the grace (and much of the vocalizations) of a raging boar, but that was just one of many things that made sex with him so pleasurable. F.A.N.G winced at the tugging on his scalp, a few hairs snapping free from their roots as Bison fucked him. His eyes were wild with Psycho Energy, pulsing with a purple glow that throbbed in time with the heavy thrusts of his cock. It was a tight fit, but manageable, helped along by the ribbons of lavender energy that caressed F.A.N.G's body with warm, controlled power.

For how much wild, sloppy force Bison applied to his attempts at lovemaking, he was remarkably controlled with his supernatural abilities. His Psycho Power, which could incinerate flesh and bone like the fires of Hell itself, wrapped around F.A.N.G's slender frame with a comforting embrace. It wove between his legs and around his hard cock, not unlike the touch of a lover. It was almost like having a second, gentler partner, in contrast to the way Bison roughly had at him, sputtering with deep growls through gritted teeth.

F.A.N.G's lips parted with a soft squeal of pleasure, and he thought he could taste the kiss of Psycho Power against his mouth. It was like honey in tea that had steeped too long, odd that the nectar of evil would be so sweet.

The Psycho Energy took over when Bison pulled out, penetrating F.A.N.G slowly while Bison observed, maintaining concentration to the best of his ability while edging himself closer to orgasm with his hand. The ethereal light bathed F.A.N.G’s flushed skin in a glow that seemed to soften his features, reflecting off of his hair with a magenta tint as it wove through the now tangled pieces. Much of the energy swelled around F.A.N.G’s cock, illuminating it in such a way that its details were almost impossible to make out behind the censoring glare. He could hear F.A.N.G moaning softly, _softly_ only because his characteristically abrasive shrieks were muffled by the tendril of Psycho Energy that gagged him. His composure was nearly eliminated when F.A.N.G made eye contact, his expression one of longing and need. The ropes of energy coiled more tightly around his willowy body, pinning him down to the soft mattress while penetrating his ass with long, flexible motions.

Bison growled F.A.N.G’s name, his left hand wiping the sweat from his face and back through his hair while his right hand continued to slide aggressively along his thick shaft. The tingling sensation of the poison that lingered on his scalp had transferred to his palm, but this didn’t stop him from stroking himself with his left hand when his right arm grew tired from the repetition. A long groan escaped him as the sweat and poison lathered into the deep red flesh of his cock, and, for a moment, he lost concentration on his psychic abilities, just long enough for F.A.N.G to whimper a plead for him not to stop.

When he activated his Power again, it was with a brightness that had gone from soft purple to nearly brilliant white, the slithering bands taking on a more solid state. The gentle pulsing became something closer to trembling vibrations, although that may have been attributed to the way F.A.N.G shuddered in its grasp. The long man moaned and gagged around the energy that pressed against the back of his throat, his hips bucking into the light that squeezed his cock and caressed his balls with great heat. It was like the best pornography that Bison had ever watched, but one over which he had complete control. He reached between the thick swirls of ghostly energy to pull F.A.N.G’s hair one last time, wrapping it around the head of his cock as he finished with a throaty growl, his slick cum catching in the dark threads in a slippery mess. F.A.N.G’s orgasm followed shortly thereafter, just as the Psycho Power that ravaged him began to recede. He came hard into the sheets, his back arched and legs spread like the focal point of an abstract art piece, bizarre and beautiful in its composition. His hand clenched Bison’s thigh with a grip that drove his pointed fingernails just beneath his skin, causing Bison to flinch and then take his hand in his, holding on comfortingly through the rest of F.A.N.G’s climax.

F.A.N.G nuzzled against him afterwards, and Bison continued running his fingers through F.A.N.G’s hair despite the disaster he had made of it. They exchanged light kisses and fragments of words, their voices quiet as if discussing matters most confidential. They would have to clean themselves off eventually, thoroughly shampooing all traces of wild lovemaking their hair, but for now, they lay propped against one another, whispering expressions of affection with the intensity and secretiveness that they may have otherwise used to describe plans for world domination. For now, they could turn their energy away from Shadaloo’s schemes, and focus on concepts as mundane as soft, luscious braids.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was mostly conceived out of trying to imagine what Psycho Power sex would be like. Turns out, it's something sort of like tentacle porn (at least the way I wrote it)! I also sort of liked the imagery of using F.A.N.G's long, flowing hair as a contrast/parallel to the tendrils of M. Bison's SPOOKY psychic energy. I'm not sure how successful I was at getting the concept across, but I sure do hope it was a fun read, regardless!


End file.
